Tu dulce inocencia
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este one-shot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] ¿Todos comenten errores, cierto? bueno, pues Gohan y Videl no aceptaban eso y Goten solo agradecía algo... ¡Bendita y dulce inocencia que tenia Pan!


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los uso para jugar con mi imaginación.**_

Todos cometían errores, eso era claro; pero al parecer su querido hermano mayor no entendía eso, y es por lo ocurrido que ahora Son Goten tendría mayor cuidado, sobre todo si su pequeña sobrina se encontraba cerca.

Un gesto de dolor se instauro en su rostro mientras su progenitora curaba sus heridas.

En su vida volvería a realizar trabajos escolares en la casa de Gohan.

 _ **3 horas antes.**_

El segundo hijo de Milk y Goku regresaba de un largo día de escuela, estaba totalmente exhausto queriendo únicamente llegar a su hogar a dormir por horas seguidas, lastimosamente conociendo a su madre eso no sería posible.

Una vez diviso las montañas que eran su hogar aterrizo frente a su casa, demasiado hambriento se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a entrar empero no lo lograría, al intentar un millón de veces empujando la barrera y darse cuenta que estaba echada llave, fue en ese momento que observo una nota pegada en la madera.

" _Lo lamento hijo, tu padre y yo nos fuimos a Corporación Capsule a una reunión importante con Bulma, ve a la casa de tu hermano; allá esta tu comida. Att: Son Milk"_

— ¿Se tenían que ir justo ahora? — dijo en forma de puchero como si de un _**niño**_ se tratase. —Bien qué más da; iré donde Gohan, igual él no ha regresado, que alivio. — susurro lo último al saber que siempre su hermano le daba consejos sobre ser mejor estudiante, ayudar en casa y muchos más.

A paso tranquilo se acercó a la morada de al lado, una vez ingreso toco la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera, siendo atendido por su querida "Hermana mayor", aun con 17 años Goten miraba a Videl de esa forma.

—Pensé que harías un berrinche Goten. — dijo en burla la mujer de ojos azules tan potentes como el mar. —Pasa, tu madre vino temprano y dejo la cena en el horno, yo iré arreglarme.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunto Goten de manera curiosa acercándose a la cocina seguido de Videl.

—Le dije a tu hermano que lo acompañaría en una reunión, quiere conseguir el trabajo a como dé lugar. — explico con una sonrisa sacándose el delantal y colgándolo en un pequeño gancho.

— ¿Es que no se cansa de trabajar? Que aburrimiento, Gohan exagera. —reprocho empezando a calentar su cena.

—Sabes que Gohan es así, y no me quejo para nada; hazme un favor Goten, calienta el almuerzo de Pan cuando regrese de la escuela, dile que no nos demoraremos y cuidala… ¿Me has entendido? — pregunto lo último con una voz sombría haciendo que al moreno le recorriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

—Entendido hermana mayor, suerte.

La antigua justiciera sonrió abandonando el hogar deprisa, el mejor amigo de Trunks termino de calentar su cena empezando a comer, finalizando luego de 15 minutos, sabiendo que Videl era igual de estricta que su madre se dispuso a lavar los trastes y ordenarlos en su lugar para después dirigirse al sillón y ver algo de televisión.

Fue en ese instante que sintió el pequeño ki de su sobrina, el adolecente de cabello negro se acercó para recibir a la niña de 4 años con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—Hola Pan, ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien tío Goten, ¿Dónde están mis papás? No siento el ki de ninguno de los dos dentro de la casa.

—Se fueron a una reunión, pasa; tu madre dijo que te calentara el almuerzo, siéntate.

— ¡Sí! — asintió animada obedeciendo a su único tío.

Una vez el joven le calentó la cena y se la entrego volvió al sillón para seguir viendo su programa, sintió que el ki de Pan subía y bajaba, claro; en parámetros normales por lo que supuso que estaría lavando trastes o haciendo sus deberes, tan concentrado estaba en la pantalla que no noto que su teléfono titilaba hasta que su pequeña sobrina le grito.

— ¿Por qué gritas Pan?— cuestiono levemente molesto, la pequeña simplemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, demostrando ser una viva copia de la antigua Gran Saiyaman 2.

—Ay tío Goten, tu celular ha estado brillando por unos 20 minutos y tu nada que te das cuenta.

—Oh, ya veo; gracias sobrina. — la niña asintió y subió a su cuarto dejándolo solo.

— ¿Hola? — pregunto posando el auricular sobre su oreja derecha reconociendo una voz femenina y chillona al instante. —Eh, hola Miku.

— _¡Al fin contestas!_ _—_ grito enojada.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— _Eres un tonto Goten, ¿Qué no recuerdas que tenemos que realizar el trabajo de educación sexual?_

—Es cierto, pero ahora no puedo; estoy cuidando a mi sobrina.

— _No importa, iré a tu casa._

—Estoy en la casa de mi hermano, la que queda al lado de la mía, ¿Si podras ubicarte? — pregunto en burla.

— _Lo dice el chico que no recuerda la tarea grupal, nos vemos Goten._

.

.

.

— ¡Aww pero que ternurita! — grito una joven de ojos rosas y cabello violeta apretando los cachetes de la unigénita de Gohan y Videl.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto seria y con leves facciones de dolor en su rostro, ¿la amiga de su tío no conocía la palabra delicadeza?

—Tsuki Miku pequeña, amiga de tu tío.

—Ahh ya… ¿Disculpe señorita Tsuki podría soltar mis mejillas? — pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Oh si, lo siento; dime Miku nada más. — sonrió siendo correspondida por la nieta de Goku.

—Bien, ya deja de hablar Miku; empecemos el trabajo.

.

.

.

 _ **3 horas después.**_

Ambos adolecentes de 17 años se encontraban en el comedor realizando sus respectivas investigaciones para acabar el trabajo lo antes posible, por suerte ambos tenían sus propios portátiles para no estarse peleando, si bien ambos eran amigos eran como perro y gato.

— ¡Qué bien! Solo faltan los significados y acabaremos… ¿Eh? Goten, ¿También se te fue el internet? — pregunto anonadada.

—No… ¡Demonios, se fue la _**electricidad**_! — grito ofuscado.

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué haremos ahora? — se preguntó totalmente nerviosa halando sus cabellos.

—Tranquila Miku, no creo que se vaya por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo idiota? — pregunto enfadada a la vez que tomaba el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Tío Goten! — el moreno suspiro tranquilo al verse salvado inconscientemente por su sobrina quien había bajado y llegado rápidamente a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Pan?

—Iré a entrenar, la corriente se fue y no tengo nada que hacer. —dijo con ojitos de cachorrito. — ¿Si me dejas ir?

—Claro, solo no demores. — dijo sonriente mientras recibía el efusivo abrazo de la unigénita de su hermano.

—Es un amor… — dijo Miku con una sonrisa

—Saco la ternura de su tío. — manifestó con una sonrisa socarrona surcando por su rostro.

—No hagas que te golpee. — susurro harta de la actitud de su compañero de clases. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto se demore en regresar la energía?

—No, no estoy seguro, aunque no le doy mucho tiempo; a lo mucho sería una hora. — respondió viendo el reloj de la sala que marcaba las 3:30 de la tarde.

—Lo bueno es que alcanzamos a investigar todo lo que era más largo. — sonrió. — Disculpa que te pregunte, ¿Tienes algo de tomar?

—Veré que hay. — respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina, para su mala suerte no hubo buenas bebidas, suspiro; tendría que ir a ese lugar repleto de libros que no quería ver ni en pintura, la oficina de su hermano. —Espera un momento Miku, voy a buscar al estudio de mi hermano.

El hermano del antiguo Gran Saiyaman fue al dichoso lugar, sabía que Gohan no era tan erudito después de todo y eso lo confirmo en el cumpleaños tercero de Pan cuando ofreció a todos los invitados un poco de _**whisky**_ , debía admitir que a pesar de haber pasado un año seguía sorprendido.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando encontró la bebida, rápidamente la llevo a la sala y le sirvió un poco a su compañera, solo rogaba que su madre no apareciera de la nada o era hombre muerto.

Luego de un tiempo en la pequeña mesa de la sala yacía una botella con la mitad del contenido y al lado de está dos pequeños vasos un poco llenos, los adolescentes reían descontroladamente recordando las historias de su infancia; tan elevados estaban que no notaron cuando la nieta de Goku entro buscando algo de beber y al no encontrar nada en la nevera se acercó a su tío.

—Tío Goten, tengo sed; ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto ladeando su cabeza a la vez que señalaba el vaso, el moreno se puso rígido de repente; había olvidado por completo a su sobrina.

—Umm Ahh… — tartamudeo sin saber que decir, para fortuna o desgracia su amiga respondió a la cuestión.

—Jugo de uva.

— ¿enserio? ¡Yo quiero! — alego efusivamente tomando el vaso y llevándolo a su boca demasiado rápido para que Goten la detuviera, al instante la niña lo escupió. — ¡Wagh, que asco!

— ¡Pan! ¡No vuelvas hacerlo! — regaño el amigo de Trunks.

—Que jugo más feo tío, mi mamá lo hace mejor. — Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, ahora más que nadie entendía el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato" —mejor iré a tomar agua. — termino para después correr al baño.

— ¡Demonios Miku, ahora mi hermano va a matarme y todo por tu culpa!

—No seas exagerado, en algún punto Pan debía probar el alcohol.

— ¡Tiene 4 años maldición!

—Bueno, lo admito; fue mi error. — se disculpó la de ojos rosas con una sonrisa empacando rápidamente sus cosas. — mejor me voy, aquí tienes una lista de las palabras que debes consultar su significado.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana.

El pelinegro suspiro al ver partir a su compañera para después mirar la lista y a la vez que leía las palabras le rogaba mentalmente a Dende para que Gohan no fuera muy duro con él.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Que!? — fue el grito de Videl al enterarse de lo que había pasado mientras no estaban, una vez llegaron Pan los recibió con un efusivo abrazo contándoles la tarde que paso con su tío y la extraña bebida que tomo y que ambos padres reconocieron al instante. — ¿¡Cómo diablos dejas que una niña tome alcohol!? — recrimino girándose a ver a Goten quien se dirigía en puntillas a la puerta principal; observo a su esposo quien mantenía la mirada gacha.

— ¡Tío Goten, Tío Goten! — grito la pequeña ojinegra bajando de los brazos de su madre y yendo a la sala. — ¡Se te olvido esto! — grito entregándole el papel que había leído rápidamente sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta.

—Mañana hablaremos tú y yo Goten. — dijo Gohan con un tono de voz sombrío.

— ¡Gohan! — grito furiosa la hija de Mr. Satán claramente sin estar de acuerdo con la idea.

— ¡Claro hermano, mañana hablamos! — grito saliendo apresuradamente, para su "buena" suerte solo alcanzo a caminar unos metros cuando una inocente pregunta de Pan hizo que Gohan se convirtiera en súper Saiyajin.

— ¿Puedes repetir la pregunta cariño? — pregunto Videl aumentando su ki a niveles inimaginables mirando asesinamente a su cuñado.

—Mami, Papi; ¿Qué es un _**orgasmo**_?— repitió ladeando su cabeza inocentemente.

—Hija si vas a tu cuarto, mañana te llevaremos al parque de diversiones. — susurro Videl empezando a caminar junto a su esposo hacia Goten que se mantenía estático debido al Shock

— ¡Ok! ¡Adiós tío Goten! — se despidió desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gohan y Videl sonrieron como nunca antes y empezaron a perseguir al joven que corría con su máxima fuerza.

— ¡Vamos hermano, solo queremos hablar contigo! — grito furioso el vencedor de Cell lanzando ráfagas de ki que daban a su objetivo.

— ¡Gohan tiene razón cuñado!

— ¡Les juro que no fue mi culpa! — grito más asustado que nunca.

— ¡GOTEN! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MISERABLE! —gritaron ambos más furiosos que antes si eso era posible.

Es aquí donde vemos a un joven adolecente huyendo más que asustado de los ataques de su hermano y cuñada.

Bueno, ¿Quién quería morir antes de tiempo?

Él no.

O al menos, lo intentaría.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
